Warrior
by forever.wondering
Summary: Set during New Moon. When Edward leaves, he does so hoping Bella would live enjoying every human experience. But the only experiences she is enjoying is that of a broken heart. No one knows how to help her back together. Except the least expected person.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Darkness is something many are afraid of. Just the thought of there being a chance for something to lurk in the corners; then it coming out…it shakes you to your core. But then again there is that other darkness that

many have stepped into and few have gotten out of. The darkness of a broken heart…where the pieces are so broken you could swear they were moving, looking for a way out through your chest. The stabbing pain

making you keel over clutching your chest hoping that the pain will stop, while in the back of your mind you're actually welcoming the pain that is letting you feel that you are still alive…but for how long?

She hugged her knees tightly hoping that, that would somehow stop the cracks of her insides. She lifted her head from her knees and looked up at her dingy window. There were new scratches on the window…no longer

did it look just old. Her clawing at it weeks before caused its damage. The lock was broken off; the pieces lying on the ledge. There were some dried streaks of blood, she used her bad hands. She took a deep breath; the

burning over taking her lungs. The skies were overcast…they have been for awhile now…she can't remember the last time the sun was out anymore. She doesn't remember how sun rays look…or how they warmed her

skin even. Or how it made dia-... she stopped that thought before the familiar ache could intensify itself. Tears streaked her face and yet none fell from her eyes anymore. She was thinking that maybe her tear ducts may

be empty now. She didn't think it was biologically possible for that to happen though. Her body felt weak, beaten and destroyed. Any shift of moment felt like someone was pulling her muscles out of her body. Her heart

that shattered seemed to be cutting through her chest a little further then before. She winced and laid her head back down on her knees.

How is it that you can love a person so much that you forget what it used to be like before your heart knew what true love was? She bit her chapped lips as she felt a sob crawling up her throat. It had been four weeks…

four silent, painful, nightmare filled weeks. She saw her father's eyes dart from her to the phone; more and more. He would call back up…he was a cop after all. When he would see he was losing, he would call. She felt

the looks from her classmates and from the people around town.

Maybe…maybe……she didn't know anymore. There was a soft knock on her door; she didn't even look up. They should know by now that she didn't want to see anyone or speak to anyone. The person walked in anyway

and lightly closed the door. Bella didn't move from her spot, she didn't care. Sadly her hearing was intact; she heard the person sit on the bed and sigh.

"Life has to go on," the masculine voice began. Bella shivered at the new voice that intruded her slow demise. "You are the kind of girl that falls in love with every fiber of your being…giving yourself so fully into the

relationship, that you meld yourself to the other half," the voice stopped. She heard him shift of her bed. "Don't let that love tear you down anymore; I am sure it was something you believed to be the most beautiful thing

in the world and you thought it would never fade…" He paused a moment. "But Bella…not everyone has your ability to love and he threw that away." She heard him shift. "He didn't deserve you, he didn't deserve the

intensity in which you gave yourself to him; he left you Bella…he didn't even take you back to here to your house…anyone for that matter." For a moment it was just the two of them breathing as words slipped into her

consciousness. He stood anger running through his veins. "Don't let this hurt you anymore Bella, you had your moment, you let yourself mourn over the loss of it, but what right does he have for you to sit around and

slowly fall apart." The voice stood and came near her. "No one has the right to make you cry, no one has the right to make you feel like you are not worthy…_no one_ has the right to break your heart," she felt him now sit

closer as his words filled with malice for the assailant. The words continued to slowly shift questions and doubts in her mind. "Bella, you are an extraordinary human being that is capable of conquering the world," he said

so softly that his voice risked being carried away by the shifting of limbs. "Don't let him break you Bella, you can do this, you can put yourself back together and show him you will not be defeated," he put his hand on her

knee. Bella slowly looked up at the eyes of Mike Newton. A small gasp passed her lips, was a bit taken aback at the person that seemed to be the only one that understood. "Please don't be alarmed," he chuckled. "I

know I come on strong sometimes…I've been taught to go for what I want…but I promise that I understand we can only be friends." Bella could no longer hold the sob down. "I am here for you…someone you can always

count on." She nodded and reached up to hug him. She let her sob go...her arms held him tighter and Mike rubbed her back soothingly. He whispered encouragements in her ear as she let all the pain she had inside her

to the surface. Tears actually fell during her breakdown, she hadn't remembered how fast and wet they were. The darkness, it was less apparent than before. Time ticked on and yet there he sat with her. He held her in

his arms and let her cry and shake with sadness. He never once told her that there were other fish in the sea…or something else bashing his onetime love for her. She felt exhausted and she couldn't keep her eyes open

anymore. She slumped against Mike as everything left her body. Mike knew what he had to do in that moment without a single word from Bella as her head lolled against his chest. She felt so feather light in his arms. He

cursed in his head remembering that she was healthy before seeing as she fell on him all the time in PE. He laid her on her bed and was about to tuck her in when she took his hand. Her limbs shifted back and forth slowly

as if to try and sit up.

"No," she croaked. "The sheets…" she breathed deeply fighting the dark edges. "Have to change the sheets…" she pushed herself up feeling like there was a lead block on her back. Mike stopped her and led her back

down to the floor. "The sheets…the chair…it all smells of him," she whispered as she shivered.

"Don't move I got it," He ignored the fact that Edward had been in her bed. Mike slipped off his hooded sweater and slipped it over her. It pooled around her slender body. He opened several doors outside her room until

her hit the linen closet. He pulled some yellow sheets hoping they would fit. He pulled her old sheets off leaving them in a pile at the doorway. He slipped the new ones on and then went back to the other bedroom he

assumed was Charlie's and pulled off his comforter. He walked back and placed it on the bed. She now leaned her head against her side table and was sleeping soundly. Her arms were tight around her torso. Mike picked

her up and covered her up to her chin. He brushed back the hair that matted against her forehead. Back in the linen closet he had noticed that there were cleaning supplies. He grabbed the febreeze and some Clorox

wipes. He went about spraying every surface, the curtains, and the rocking chair. He wiped the tops and handles of anything he saw in sight. He inhaled deeply and smelled the cleanliness now. He noticed a garbage bag

next to her computer table. He picked it up and noticed a badly damaged stereo in it. He looked back at Bella who seemed to be having a dreamless sleep. He sighed that might have been the cause of the scratches and

bruises on her hands. He added the bed sheets and all the used up towels. He tied the bag tightly and picked it up. He wrote her a note on a piece of printer paper.

_Bella,_

_I'll pick you up tomorrow to go to school. Before you worry, I have to pick up Angela anyway her ride wigged out._

_-Mike_

He leaned down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Till tomorrow Warrior…the battle has begun," he whispered.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed it… cause I sure couldn't get this plot outta of my head….I know some of you are like "WTF?! Mike Newton?!" No worries it's a major Edward/Bella story; Mike is just the friendship ship.

(Any BETA-ing offers? LOL I think I am too addicted to the (……….) and maybe random commas… Then of course I can seem to get down the whole conversational paragraph breaks)

* * *

So, none of the characters are mine and Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer's….


	2. Chapter 2

_ALASKA_

It had been quite in the house. Esme nervously fidgeted not knowing what to do in the cold weather; the frozen grounds were something she hadn't been accustomed to for a while. Emmett played a video game without really paying attention to it. The little red car zoomed through virtual streets and crashed into almost everything. Rosalie had gone out to pick up something's with Tanya. Carlisle was busying himself at a local hospital. Jasper was across the room from his wife thumbing though some books. Alice had been sitting still; staring out the window. The vision of Bella hit her full force making clutch herself. She felt the cutting of her broken heart, the tears that seemed to never stop, the coldness of her every day, but above it all she saw Mike Newton. Alice whimpered as the vision faded into nothing. "Keep her safe, make her whole, make her live," she cried. Seeing her best friend so broken was shattering her dead heart. She rocked back and forth as the words flowed through her and the emotions shocked her dead bones.

"Alice?" Jasper asked concerned for her well being.

"Mend her shattered heart, heal her broken soul, wipe her falling tears, and banish her darkness," she murmured as she rocked back and forth. "Mend, heal, wipe, banish," she repeated over and over again. Jasper was on his knees shaking her shoulders.

"Alice!" his tortured scream sounded throughout the house. Emmett and Esme were at his side at in a second.

"What's going on?" Emmett said fearfully falling to his knees right next to him.

"Forgive me …forgive me," she stopped rocking, looked up at the ceiling. An odd shiny substance gathered in her eyes. "Having no soul has led me on the path of damnation; I walk the path of deceit and have let them over take, though I know that love for thy self and for thy brother, I have deceived and left my sister." She looked at Jasper now. Her pale pixie face was not longer perfect. Streaks of a darker white now lined her eyes like freshly cried tears.

"What is everyone doing here?" she smiled in question. "Are we going somewhere?" she cocked her head to the side. "No…" she shook her head not seeing any decisions. Jasper reached up to wipe the streaks but they weren't going anywhere.

"Alice…baby….what did you just see…" his voice fearful as his fingers continued to try and wipe the whiteness. She took his fingers.

Her face was a mask of confusion.

"Your vision, you wouldn't stop rocking," he tightened his hold on her hand. His free hand continued to try and wipe. Her eyes were down cast as she took his moving hand in hers.

"Stop…it won't come off…it won't go away," her voice shook. Jasper quickly stood bringing her with him and held her tightly in his arms. She was still and did not react to him.

"He can demand that I don't look for her future, he can make us move across the country, he can forbid us to contact her, he can delete her from his thoughts….not all of them of course; but fate will always win in the end." Alice let go of his hands and walked over to the immense window that donned the right side of the room. She leaned against the glass plane…her forced breath making a small circle.

"Ed-, Alice, what do you mean?" it was Emmett this time. His voice was a serious tone that was so unfamiliar to his constant laughs.

"We can't assume that something broken can be whole again…" she turned and glanced at the crystal vase that danced with a myriad of colors. She walked over to it and picked it up. "However beautiful it began," the corner of her lip twitched as she turned the vase in her hands. She paused and let the vase just slip through her fingers. It crashed to the floor…the sound finally waking the three other vampires in the room.

"Alice!" Esme gasped she moved a bit but Emmett stopped her gripping her arm. Alice turned to Esme melancholy etching her face. She looked back at her husband, her eyes beginning for understanding.

"But you see Jasper…the pieces are sharp, they are many," she kneeled picking up a piece. She squeezed the shard in her hand; enough to make it a couple of more pieces. "The more you try to hold it together; the easier it breaks apart." She let the little pieces fell from her fingers. She looked at her family.

"But Jassy!" her smile sad. "Someone who cares enough can begin to put these pieces together," she produced a small super glue bottle from her pocket. She put two pieces together and her smile never fading. She held up the pieces she had glued. "Though it will never be the same, it is becoming whole again you see….just like Beautiful…Beautiful will be ok," she set the pieces on the ground.

"Beautiful?" Emmett whispered to Jasper.

"Alice, please you're scaring us…" Jasper took her face in his hands.

"My lovely Jasper, always so true, but we no longer have to worry…she will be put back together she will!" she said in delight. Jasper grimaced at the oddness of her words. "Beautiful will be back…" but her eyes fell again. "If...if we see her again, I only hope she will be able to forgive us…" she laid her head against Jasper's chest.

"Bella," it dawned on Emmett. Esme held Emmett's hand with a force she could never remember using before. Alice sighed against Jasper her fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt. He kissed the top of her head. Anguish began to try and seep through Alice's skin.

"Jasper…please…please stop, just love me and stop worrying," she mumbled against him. He quickly tried to push those feelings back into the crevices of his mind. But he knew he played a major part on the departure from Forks. If he would have just been stronger he could have stopped the pain that shone in Alice's eyes. He ran his fingers through her short hair and motioned to his family that it was time for them to go. Alice looked up at him her eyes searching him and his just hoping that his love was enough.

From the window you could see Twilight begin. "Bella was breakable, very breakable, but she will be ok, someone loves her enough," she smiled sadly again. She held him close again. "What we did is unforgiveable…" she began swaying with him a bit. They stayed in silence together; letting the words sink and the moment be.

Thank you for your time. Hope you enjoyed it. (Same ole' disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers characters)


End file.
